Grapes are known to internally contain sugars, in particular glucose and fructose.
It has long been known to extract from grapes an aqueous mixture formed from water, fructose and glucose, and known as rectified concentrated must.
It is also known to process this mixture to form rectified concentrated must in crystalline or powder form.